


История, в которой все идет наперекосяк

by Gevion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизнь Дэрила вторгается беда, имя которой он узнает еще нескоро, а узнав, сперва и не ощутит ничего. Никаких тревожных предчувствий. И очень зря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История, в которой все идет наперекосяк

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redhead_Maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/gifts).



> дорогому другу в день рождения OuO

Папаша Дэрила — потомственный таксидермист, как гласит табличка на двери магазина, принадлежащего их семье. Не менее шести достойных представителей гордой фамилии Диксонов дарили потасканным меховым шкуркам новую жизнь, и Мерл может сколько угодно потрясать кулаками и орать, что он ни за что и на милю не подойдет к отцовским инструментам, или заявлять, что ему плевать на наследственность — от этой судьбы все-таки не уйти.

Дэрил это знает точно, поэтому с злорадной ухмылкой советует старшему брату присмотреться к семейному бизнесу — мало ли, вдруг что выгорит — даже несмотря на отнюдь не призрачную угрозу получить за это... скажем, тумаков (в папашином магазине материться нельзя, а иначе огребешь еще больше, и неважно, что тот сам ругается как сапожник).

По той же причине Дэрил знает точное значение выражения «содрать три шкуры».

Собственная ему все еще дорога как память, и расставаться с ней он в ближайшее время не планирует, так что остается один вариант: подчиняться, кивать и сносить все безмолвно. Пастор Джим, преставившийся в прошлом году, упокой господь его грешную беспокойную душонку, так любившую выпивать и гладить девушек по коленям, был бы им доволен: подставь щеку и все такое. Но пастор испустил дух, а нового их крошечному приходу так и не прислали — дело то ли в раскисших по весне, да так и не отремонтированных дорогах, то ли еще в чем, только никто не горит желанием ехать в такую глушь. Так что гордиться Дэрилом или хотя бы по достоинству оценить его смирение и готовность к самопожертвованию решительно некому.

В Гринберри, несмотря на поэтичное название, обустроено все далеко не так хорошо, как может показаться. Полвека назад жизнь здесь не то чтобы кипела, но горожане хотя бы не уезжали целыми семьями. Бизнес держался на плаву за счет сельского хозяйства, охоты и собирательства, как в первобытные времена: зелени кругом действительно много, пушнины в местных лесах — пруд пруди, а от тяжелых плодов и ягод разве что не ломятся ветки.

Шериф Томпсон, бывший тогда неофициальным главой города, заботился о том, чтобы дороги были в хорошем состоянии, и налаживал добрососедские отношения со Смитсвудом, что в пятидесяти милях отсюда. Торговля шла бойко во многом благодаря тому, что эти два городка стояли как бы на отшибе, слишком далеко от столицы штата, и рассчитывать кроме как друг на друга было не на кого.

Полвека назад все было хорошо, зато сейчас... Непонятно, откуда отец берет деньги, особенно в последнее время: почти все местные и сами промышляют охотой, а кто хотел — уже давно прикупил себе чучело какого-нибудь лемминга, словно созданное для того, чтобы пылиться на чердаке.

Тем не менее деньги у них откуда-то берутся, и будь Дэрил проклят, если в этом никак не замешан Мерл, уходящий куда-то затемно и возвращающийся только утром, с неизменной ухмылкой, которой не пугается разве что он сам. Хотя, подозревает Дэрил, неспроста у Мерла после каждой бурно проведенной вне дома ночки такой ошарашенный вид. Такого никому не пожелаешь — увидеть в зеркале после утренних возлияний эту помятую рожу.

Магазин папаша закрывать не хочет, но все заботы о нем вешает на Дэрила, что снова подводит того к мысли о кристальной прозрачности выражения «содрать три шкуры». Если Дэрил за чем-нибудь не уследит — именно это ему и грозит. Ему и его шкуре, которая у него, между прочим, в единственном экземпляре.

Беда, как известно, не приходят одна. Она вкатывается в город вместе со скромным экипажем нового священника и его семьи — да, здесь все еще ездят на экипажах, господи. Старая кляча тащится по разбитой брусчатке неспешно, даже, кажется, что-то жует на ходу. Дэрил во все глаза смотрит на это странное зрелище. Кто знает, когда кто-нибудь снова приедет сюда в их заброшенный городок — а других новостей в Гринберри приходится ждать долго.

Экипаж, новый священник и его семья — новость не слишком интересная, но выбирать все равно не из чего.

Так они и едут: медленно-медленно, на старой кляче, которая, видимо, в прошлой жизни была черепахой, а в этой решила ею и оставаться, несмотря на облик, данный ей господом — кто не совершает ошибок, в конце-то концов?

И именно так, медленно-медленно, под мерный цокот отваливающихся подков, в жизнь Дэрила вторгается беда, имя которой он узнает еще нескоро, а узнав, сперва и не ощутит ничего. Никаких тревожных предчувствий.

И очень зря.

* * *

 

Следующим вечером папаша приходит довольно рано и еще с порога орет на Дэрила за то, что ужин все еще не готов, не удосужившись даже заглянуть на кухню — там на замызганном обеденном столе стоят дымящиеся тарелки, осталось только ложку взять. Дэрила это не задевает — он к такому уже давно привык.

Вопреки своему обыкновению садиться за еду сразу же, не умывшись, отец все-таки долго мусолит обмылок между своими огромными покрасневшими от такого усердия ладонями. Прямо над кухонной раковиной. Пена летит на пол, и Дэрил машинально подмечает, что нужно будет снова вытирать лужи.

После ужина у отца настроение немного улучшается, и он рассказывает, что нелегкая занесла в Гринберри какого-то чокнутого священника, а с ним и всю его семью.

— Представляешь, — хохочет отец, — он и правда священник. Не то что предыдущий.

* * *

 

Если Дэрил и идет в церковь в воскресенье, то это только чтобы поглазеть на пастора, который действительно собирается наставлять свой приход на путь истинный. Предыдущий по воскресным дням предпочитал пропустить с дэриловым папашей по стаканчику — и даже не по одному — в дешевом баре.

Проповедь Дэрил слушает вполуха — не то чтобы его это интересует. Он вертит по сторонам головой и разглядывает самого священника, его жену, старшего сына — тот, кажется, немного младше самого Дэрила, — среднюю дочь и сына младшего, совсем еще мелкого.

* * *

 

В пятницу — это точно пятница, потому что именно по этим богом проклятым дням недели Дэрилу приходится торчать в магазине до самого вечера, пока отец под завязку наливается в каком-то баре, вместо того, чтобы закрыть двери пораньше — к нему забирается вор. Точнее, совершает попытку забраться. Точнее, пытается стащить у них чучело драной белки, очень старое и провонявшее нафталином, которое Дэрил выставил проветриться на столик недалеко от входной двери. Дэрил в это время читает старый выпуск комиксов и по своему обыкновению смертельно скучает.

Нужно сказать, ничто так не бодрит в девять вечера пятницы, как потенциально опасный вооруженный бандит. Наверняка это настоящий бандит, с пистолетом и в маске, не какой-нибудь придурок из старого вестерна, что крутят по субботним вечерам в местной киношке.

Сперва Дэрил привычно не обращает внимания на звук открывающейся двери — тут жуткий сквозняк, она то и дело хлопает, а посетителей сегодня больше не будет, нет таких психов, которые в пятницу вечером решили бы прикупить себе пару-другую чучел. Но он вскакивает, когда что-то с глухим стуком летит на пол, ожидая увидеть того самого настоящего бандита, и даже жалеет, что здесь нет ни отцовского дробовика, ни ручки с бумагой — кто знает, может, это какой-то знаменитый вор, за которым гоняется полиция дюжины штатов.

Вместо пистолета, маски и здоровенного детины он видит...

Чем-то, что упало на пол, оказывается та самая белка. Точнее, ее чучело, что лежит сейчас на полу, и голова его склонена набок явно не под тем углом. Теперь отец с него точно три шкуры спустит, и к гадалке не ходи.

Неудавшийся вор-маньяк (белка? серьезно?) подозрительно похож на сына их нового священника. А когда он нервно проводит рукой по волосам и представляется Риком, подозрение оправдывается полностью. Черт возьми, кому скажи — не поверят. Сын священника пытался своровать чучело старой облезлой белки.

Дэрил аж дар речи теряет. Правда, быстро спохватывается, сгребает маньяка... сгребает Рика за грудки и оттесняет к стене. Если учесть, что из стены торчат оленьи рога, то можно представить, насколько тому неудобно.

— Какого хера? — Когда Дэрил хочет этого, его голос может звучать крайне устрашающе.

— Да заплачу я! — неожиданно громко и бесстрашно отвечает сынок пастора.

Дэрил теряется. Вор, который обещает заплатить — это что-то новенькое.

— Ты белку стянуть пытался.

Рик, кажется, удивляется:

— Не пытался я ее стянуть. Уронил случайно, а ты... А я тебя в церкви видел в воскресенье, — как-то совсем уж не к месту заключает он.

Дэрил его отпускает. По крайней мере он уважает презумпцию невиновности, к тому же, он уже не совсем уверен в том, что его пытались обокрасть. И ему действительно интересно, зачем сыну священника в такое время понадобилась белка. А когда Дэрилу что-то интересно, он спрашивает об этом напрямик.

Рик в ответ неожиданно заливается краской:

— У меня проект по биологии, мне очень нужно чучело, чтобы...

Дэрил вздрагивает и обрывает его на полуслове. Прежде, чем тот поделится какой-то ужасающей подробностью, которую потом будет невозможно забыть:

— Ты, блять, шутишь что ли? Даже слышать об этом ничего не хочу, парень, у каждого свои... заморочки. Уматывай.

Рик — умный мальчик. Рик послушно уматывает.

* * *

 

В воскресенье Дэрил не идет в церковь.

В понедельник на столике у входной двери магазина он находит записку: «Я бы и правда заплатил».

* * *

 

Конечно же, они учатся в одной школе — в Гринберри не так много школьников, чтобы строить две школы.

Дэрил Рика игнорирует, и это оказывается на удивление непростым делом, даже несмотря на то, что они в разных классах — этот незадачливый воришка младше его на год.

У них разное расписание, нет ни одного общего дополнительного занятия, но все же Рик умудряется выцепить его из толпы (окей, не такой уж большой толпы, городок ведь маленький) старшеклассников. Он еще с чего-то придумал себе, что теперь они если не друзья, то как минимум приятели, а с приятелями принято здороваться.

Когда Рик в первый раз подходит и протягивает руку, Дэрил сначала бессмысленно пялится на его ладонь, а потом громко гогочет. Рик выглядит оскорбленным и уходит, но через день появляется вновь.

Дэрил все же пожимает протянутую руку через неделю — позорно рано — и совсем не понимает, из-за чего сдался: из-за того ли, что неловко было торчать посреди коридора, где его могут заметить вместе с этим придурком, или из-за серьезного взгляда серых глаз вышеупомянутого придурка. И тот, и другой вариант бредовы, но иных у него нет.

Дэрил коротко пожимает неожиданно горячую ладонь Рика, а потом сразу же разворачивается и уходит — слава богу, что Мерл и его дружки школу давным-давно бросили, а своих друзей, которые могли бы его за это высмеять, у Дэрила нет.

И все же перед тем, как завернуть за угол школьного коридора, Дэрил оборачивается и видит, что Рик немного неуверенно улыбается ему и машет рукой.

Вот же придурок-то, господи.

* * *

 

Они теперь и на улице все время пересекаются, хоть и живут друг от друга относительно далеко — никак господь решил испытать Дэрила и выбрал в качестве этого испытания несносного мальчишку со странной и несомненно преступной страстью к беличьим чучелам, неуемным желанием совать свой нос куда не просят, а еще — с полным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения.

— А ты почему в церковь не ходишь? — искренне спрашивает его в одну из таких встреч Рик.

Дэрил смотрит на него и думает, каков процент заразиться тем, чем тот, похоже, болеет. А еще Дэрил смертельно жалеет, что у него нет шапочки из фольги.

* * *

 

В следующий раз Дэрил натыкается на Рика в магазине в двух шагах от своего дома, и чуть не роняет он неожиданности бумажный пакет с продуктами. Рик лыбится, как один из тех счастливчиков по телевизору, что абсолютно случайно — ну конечно же — выигрывают в лотерее.

Дэрил вздыхает и даже помогает дотащить его покупки до дома, хоть для этого и приходится сделать крюк. Если это действительно испытание божье, он намерен вынести его, как и подобает настоящему мужчине. Он будет смотреть своему испытанию глаза в глаза, и ничто не совратит его с пути истинного, и даже смертельная опасность его не...

Из этих мыслей, которые, несомненно, делают ему как испытуемому честь, Дэрил выныривает только тогда, когда оказывается, что они уже пару минут стоят молча у калитки дома священника, Рик не отводит от него взгляда, и...

Дэрил немедленно сует ему в руки покупки и уходит, не позаботившись даже попрощаться. И чуть не крестится. Тяжело, ох, тяжело вести себя так, как подобает человеку, попавшему в его ситуацию.

* * *

 

Когда в день рождения, о котором так и не вспомнили ни брат, ни отец, на пороге магазина появляется Рик, Дэрил, до того скучавший за стойкой, чувствует, как его начинают одолевать нехорошие предчувствия, и даже не успевает порадоваться тому, что его интуиция, похоже, только что научилась включаться вовремя. Потому что Рик — откуда только узнал? — протягивает ему книгу с неразборчивым и тихим «поздравляюсднемрожденияэтотебе». Так и произносит: в одно слово, без передышки.

Книга ни во что не обернута, но вокруг нее повязана красная лента. Красная, блять, лента.

Дэрил выгоняет Рика взашей, и тот, кажется, даже понимает, что на этот раз перегнул палку. Но книга так и остается лежать на стойке.

* * *

 

Мерл, сдирая с вешалки куртку — его нисколько не заботит, что от слишком резких движений порвется подкладка, зато это заботит тяжело вздыхающего Дэрила, которому собственная новая куртка в ближайшие пару лет не светит точно, — кричит что-то о выпивке и веселых девчонках. И Дэрил, все еще думающий о своей несчастной судьбе, вовремя не остановившись, спрашивает:

— Что, кутить собрался?

И тут же останавливается. Откуда взялось это старомодное словечко? Разве что из книжонки, которую вручил Дэрилу Рик, а он, дурак этакий, не выбросил ее вовремя и не отдал какой-нибудь престарелой даме из книжного клуба, а решил пролистать перед сном. Очнулся он тогда только дойдя до середины приключений бесшабашного гуляки со странным именем, так нравившегося дамам. Бросать книгу показалось глупым, поэтому он дочитал ее до самого конца, и даже слишком на его вкус целомудренная и слезливая сцена воссоединения главного героя с навсегда потерянной, казалось бы, возлюбленной впечатления не подпортила.

А кое-что, как выяснилось только что, даже отложилось в его памяти. Словарный запас, эрудиция, все дела — Рику понравится. Если Дэрил переживет сегодняшний день и шокированного до корней волос Мерла, который, похоже, решил, что его оскорбляют особо издевательским образом.

Дэрил решается посмотреть на брата не сразу.

Но когда все же решается, оказывается, что тот замер на пороге магазина, а брови его приподняты до того высоко, что ему впору начать волноваться о своей и без того не самой привлекательной физиономии. Их папаша всегда говорит: если корчить рожи слишком часто, когда-нибудь лицо так и останется одной из них навек.

— Чего? — Голос у Мерла прокуренный, но его удивление стоит даже того, что за этим последует. Что бы за этим ни последовало. — Что ты сказал?

У Дэрила, надо сказать, за семнадцать лет жизни с такими душевными и добрыми людьми, как его отец и брат, нервы стали просто железными. Или он нахватался самоубийственных замашек у чертова Рика — а иначе никак не объяснить, что он очень спокойно повторяет сказанное:

— Я говорю, кутить пошел?

Мерла даже немного жаль. Во всяком случае, Дэрил находит в своем сердце крохотный уголок для милосердия, который сейчас не вопит истошно о том, что нужно уносить ноги.

Брат, впрочем, только смотрит на него, как на умалишенного — поехавшего настолько, что даже бить жалко. Потом все-таки берется за ручку входной двери. Бросает еще один ошарашенный взгляд и говорит:

— Чтобы я больше такого не слышал. А услышу — задам взбучку.

Он выходит за порог, покачивая головой и бормоча под нос «кутить, надо же — еще что выдумал».

Дэрил выдыхает. Он всегда знал, что ничего хорошего от этого нового священника, его семьи и старшего сына-придурка ждать не стоит. Еще немного, и Дэрил Шекспира наизусть цитировать начнет. Фамилию этого гения Дэрил уже выучил.

То ли еще будет.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за вычитку *3*


End file.
